1. Field
The field relates to a plasma display device. More particularly, the field relates to a plasma display device including electrode pads of a printed circuit board assembly (PBA).
2. Description of the Related Technology
A plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP), a chassis base for supporting the PDP, and a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies (PBAs) mounted on the chassis base.
As is known in the art, the PDP displays an image using red (R), green (G), and blue (B) visible light created by exciting phosphors using vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma generated by a gas discharge.
In PBAs, a scan buffer board assembly connected to a scan board assembly is mounted on the chassis base on the opposite side of the PDP to control scan electrodes in the PDP, and is connected to the scan electrodes through a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
One end of the FPC is connected to the scan electrodes of the PDP and the other end thereof is connected to the scan buffer board assembly in order to apply a signal of a scan IC mounted in the scan buffer board assembly to the scan electrodes.